


A Submissive Storm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Public Use, Dom/sub, Dominant Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Open Relationship(s), POV Gokudera Hayato, Post-Anime, Sex Furniture, Submissive Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna is the Vongola Boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato has a fantasy about being used; Tsuna arranges to fulfill that fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you absolutely sure you want this, Hayato?" His Sky is fluttering anxiously, but he's sure. He's been fantasising about something like this for years, as how pretty the entirety of the tenth generation were had registered. He'd admitted that fantasy shyly to his Jyuudaime, who had blushed and stammered, but agreed that it sounded incredibly hot. Especially when he had described _why_. It wasn’t just about pleasure, but about service and sensation and making his head shut up.

They'd both discussed and placed their own restrictions on how and when and where it was going to happen; they'd gone through every single person that either of them considered members of the tenth generation and while there had been the odd veto - from both of them, and more than a few that they would leave to the conditions on the Mist illusion that Hayato had purchased from Mammon. The little Mist was mercenary, but still the best in the business, especially when they were _very_ well paid for their services. They’d chuckled thoughtfully, and woven a complex illusion around the bench, and then pressed their Flames against him until they’d settled in both of their systems and told them to enjoy.

They were using his Sky’s private office for this, and his Sky had also insisted that they maintain a full harmonisation for the entire period, so he would know exactly how much he was enjoying what was going on - or otherwise. The bench he'd built himself, to his own measurements and was now in one corner of the room, Mammon’s illusion covering it so if someone either wasn't interested in making use of him, or not a safe participant in their little game, he could nap in peace, and his Sky had taken _great_ delight in cleaning him out and stretching and lubricating his body

"Completely." He smiled at his Sky and stretched out his own Flames, feeling them settle into full harmony with his Sky’s; it allowed them to read each other with almost telepathic clarity. He loved being this closely in harmony with his Sky, but it made getting any work done almost impossible when they were so deep inside each other’s heads. "I _need_ you to be the first to fuck me today, Jyuudaime." He allowed his own hunger to seep into his voice, and felt the shiver in his Sky’s Flames even before he saw the answering flash of hunger in his Jyuudaime’s eyes.

He stripped out of his very prim and proper suit, and folded it neatly on one of the shelves that was mostly hidden by his Sky's desk. It meant that he bent and flexed and displayed the pretty plug that he’d been filled with before they’d left their bedroom. It was comparatively small, but heavy and easy to wear, and his Sky liked what it did to his body when he wore it under his suit all day. He stretched, and arched sinuously, and then put one foot up on one of the chairs and then tugged on the base of the plug. It slid out of his body with a slick, wet noise, and his Sky used a handkerchief to take the plug from him, and then tucked the wrapped plug into his pocket.

He slid into his position on the bench. It cradled his body gently, supporting his weight and spreading his legs wide enough that he could feel the pull in his thighs, but that would ease, he knew. The sleeve around his cock felt strange, but he knew he’d be grateful for it later. He _also_ knew that the display he'd just created for his Sky's appreciation was incredibly lewd. His hole was slick and winking, and there was nothing to stop his Jyuudaime just unzipping his fly, stepping between his spread legs and _fucking_ him. Hard. He was looking forward to the state he was going to be in when the day was done; he was hoping to be sated and sore, and with so much cum in his system that he was swollen with it.

The sound of the zip was loud in the quiet room, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he half-tensed in anticipation. “Mmm. This isn’t going to work if you tense that way, Hayato-kun.” He swallowed and his Flames flickered under his skin. But his Sky’s Flames coated his own, and stole his control of them effortlessly; that too had been part of their negotiations. A thumb rubbed gently over his asshole. “You want lots and lots of cock in here, sweetheart, and if I take you like this you’ll be too sore for more than two or three fucks. Relax.” He tried to relax and the thumb popped into his opening, and worked it gently for a few minutes, until it had relaxed again. “Better.”

Then his Jyuudaime's cock was pressing into his body and he moaned in pleasure at the stretch. “There we go sweetheart. That was what you needed, wasn’t it.” He nodded, and he could feel the amusement in his Sky’s Flames. “You feel very, very good around my cock, Hayato-kun. So slick and tight that I could just spend the entire day fucking you.” The breech felt amazing after forty-eight hours of abstinence, and then he felt the soft, silky fabric of his Sky's suit brush against his buttocks. There was something incredibly decadent about having his fully dressed Sky screwing him in the office, especially with what they had planned for the rest of the day, and he almost wished he’d had a mirror positioned so he could see the face of the one fucking him, but that wasn’t part of _this_ game.

His Jyuudaime fucked him slowly, gently, with long strokes, deliberately angled to avoid his prostate. There were fingernails digging into his hips, providing an alternate point of sensation. His Sky wasn’t trying to drive him towards an orgasm, but rather just to make sure he was properly slick and open for later usage. It goes on and on though, his Sky’s stamina impressive, and he’s starting the slow climb towards his first orgasm of the day, and he’s almost regretful when he feels the cock in his rear pulse, and he’s flooded with his Sky’s cum. The bench is tilted so it drains further into his body rather than leaking from his hole when Jyuudaime withdraws, and he purrs at the sensation. “Such a pretty little kitten.” Sky Flames sink into his system, and he melts, settling the rest of the way into the bench’s embrace. His Sky makes an amused sound and ruffled his hair gently, scratching behind his ears. “Now. Takeshi's going to be the first to see you like this, sweetheart, because we _both_ know he wants you, and he has a report for me. He’ll be here in about half an hour, and I'm sure he's going to thoroughly enjoy pushing his thick cock into your _tiny_ little hole and filling it with cum."


	2. Chapter 2

He lays there, quiet, meditating and sunk deep into his Flames, his mind still and quiet like it was so often when he was in a submissive state, that he barely notices when Takeshi finally slips into his Sky’s private office. Partially that’s due to the Rain’s natural stealthiness and a subtle application of Rain Flames, but mostly it’s due to him feeling _safe_. He only surfaces when his Sky and his Sky's Rain both slip through the illusion that protects the corner of the office where his bench is set up. "Oh," Takeshi's voice is appropriately worshipful he decides. "That's a really, really pretty sight, Boss. Are you _sure_ you want to share him?"

“Very sure.” There was an amused sound from the direction of his Sky, and his Flames felt more than a little mischievous. "Harmonise with us, Takeshi." There's a moment of silence, and then he can feel Takeshi’s cool Rain Flames joining the warm, pleasured glow of he and his Sky's combined Flames. There’s a gasp from the baseball idiot as he realises that he _really_ is enjoying this. "He _really_ wants this, Takeshi. I was looking forward to watching you make use of his ass." The first touch is his Sky’s, to his relaxed entrance, inspecting it, fingering him, demonstrating to the baseball idiot that his body is good and slick and he moans in pleasure at the promise and the sensations.

"But if you’re not interested in his ass, he's a _very_ good cocksucker as well, and he _really_ just wants to be filled with cum." The fingers probing him curl, and rub against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He feels his ass twitch and spasm around the fingers, a promise of more pleasure to come. “See how responsive he is Takeshi; why don’t you come here and take him?” The fingers teasing his prostate were withdrawn and he whined pitifully, and then Takeshi took mercy on him, sword-callused fingers digging into his hips. The broad head of a cock, most definitely _not_ his Sky’s pressed against his hole, and he wailed as Takeshi's cock was sliding into his ass, bumping against his prostate, and he clenched around it as it bottomed out, balls slapping against his. "I've seen some fun toys in one of the local sexshops that you might like if this is one of Hayato's kinks, Boss. Things that’ll make him even easier to use." The way Takeshi's talking about him, objectifying him, to their Sky is turning him on even further. He's so used to his attention being constantly demanded by everyone that getting to just concentrate on the sensation is _amazing_.

Their swordsman takes him slowly. Far more slowly than his Sky normally takes him, with long languorous thrusts that set a slow fire burning under his skin. It’s made up of the friction of the rough fabric of Takeshi's trousers, the bite of his fly against fragile skin; of his Sky’s Flames surging beneath his skin, ensuring he doesn't take _actual_ damage from this and the slick slide of his friend’s cock in and out of his ass.

"You're going to cum for our Takeshi, Hayato-kun. You’re going to spasm around the pretty cock that’s splitting you open, and squeeze him so tightly that you milk _every_ drop of cum from his balls." There's a hand on his cheek petting him, and he swallows and reaches for the orgasm that's only just starting to curl at the base of his spine, despite the fact that he’s on his second fucking of the day. "His ass is like a vice when it clamps down on you, Takeshi. He propagates the strength of those muscles almost exponentially when he cums."

Oh. His mouth shapes the sound. He hadn't realised that that's what had brought him perilously close to snapping sex toys in half in the past, but now he's handed his Flames over to his Sky to control for the length of this little game, he feels their absence. One of his Sky's hands strokes over his lower back, and some of his Flames join the growing tangle of sensation that's forming, amplifying its growth exponentially. There’s a gasp from Takeshi, too, and on the next thrust he can feel the trace of his own Cloud Flames wreathed around the swordsman. He’d ask what his Sky was _doing_ , but the warmth of his Sky’s Flames lull him back to the quiet space where all that matters is the sensations.

And then his Sky's Flames flare and he moans in pleasure as the knot that had been tangling at his core unravels in white light and Sun and Lightning Flames that flash along his nerves and Cloud Flames that coil in his muscles, and he tenses around Takeshi's cock - iron hard at his core - and Takeshi's hands tighten, squeezing bruises into his hips and his languorous thrusts become incredibly short and sharp, jerky and then he’s mewling in pleasure at the hot slick cum his body is ruthlessly milking from the Rain, his orgasm extended by the Flames his Sky has pushed back into his system. “Fuck, Tsuna. You weren’t kidding about the strength of his orgasms.” The words were gasped, and their swordsman keeps fucking him through the artificially elongated orgasm, his cock still pulsing, filling him with cum. He whines in disappointment as the cock that had been stretching him so beautifully softens, and slips free from his body.

"My Hayato is exquisite, isn’t he?" His Sky’s Flames carry his blatant pleasure at what he’s watched. There’s a shush of fabric, and then he squeaks as a hot, wet tongue teases his hole, and he shivers, his skin flushing from the unexpectedness of this. He thought he’d known what to expect from today; lots and lots of cock in his ass, and in his mouth, some of it simultaneously, but somehow he hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t expected someone else to want to serve _him_.

The tongue fucks into his hole, mimicking the way it’s owner had used his ass only moments earlier, and in any other situation he’d squirm and beg and plead for more stimulation, and likely cum from it but he can’t. Not yet. Takeshi continues to torture him until he’s back, balanced on the edge of another orgasm, and leaves him there, wriggling, hips twitching until two of their swordsman’s callused fingers slide in and pressed against his prostate and he screams his pleasure again, and then he sinks back into the Flames that he'd been using to aid his meditation prior to Takeshi's intrusion, the endorphins helping him sink back into the calm serenity that he _craves_.


End file.
